The present invention relates to a construction for modifying an existing spoke rim mounting structure to prevent theft of the spoke rim and its mounting structure and also to prevent loosening of the spoke rim in use.
By way of background, there are in existence spoke rims and mounting constructions therefor for replacing standard rims on automotive vehicles. These prior constructions include a hub mounting shaft which is secured to the existing lugs on an axle, a spoked rim hub which fits onto the hub mounting shaft, and a securing nut which threads onto the hub mounting shaft and secures the hub in mounted position on the hub mounting shaft. With constructions of this type there was no way of locking the hub securing nut against removal which in turn permitted the rim and the hub mounting shaft to be stolen. In addition, the hub securing nut frequently loosened in operation and had to be retightened. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficienicies of prior spoke rim mounting structures that the present invention is concerned.